Poisoned in Venice Ch 1
by dariusblackfyre
Summary: Excuse any awkward plot points, I wrote this while working on a novel and school work. Essentially its a young man getting hypnotized by poison Ivy and she begins to sexually dominate and explore him. I will continue the story, but please comment and critique! Let me know what works and what doesn't!


As I made my way towards the mist and vine covered venetian lagoon, an overwhelming sense of dread overcame me. I began to question if I had made a wise choice coming here. But I felt drawn to it, compelled for some reason. Venice had been abandoned for 5 years ever since an earthquake caused a wave that drowned half the city. Soon after people abandoned it, the city became overrun with exotic plant life, many of which scientists thought extinct. And that was only where the plants got close to the mainland. Anyone who went into the heart of the forest vanished. As I was watching the reports on the news I felt as if something was calling me to the place. I ignored it but night after night it kept me up until I thought it would go insane. So it decided to pack my boat for the voyage from Cadiz. As I made my way to the dock to set sail, a flash of red caught my eye. I turned and followed, feeling the same draw I had felt when watching Venice on the news. I began to run worrying I would not find out what the flash of color was until I turned down an alley corner and ran into a wall overgrown with poison ivy. Spelled it red roses over the growth, the words 'hurry to Venice' were spelled out. I was extremely confused. As it turned to leave a wonderful smell entered my nostrils. It smelt like lavender, strawberries, and strangely, lust. I continued to leave and hastened my way to my ship. If the winds were good it would take about a week to get there. And thankfully the winds were good. So as I began to rethink of the sketchy bullshit reasons I had for coming here I wanted to turn around and go home. But I couldnt. For some reason my body wouldn't respond to the command. So as I slid into the mist is accepted my fate. I began looking for the entrance to the grand canal, hoping to find a way into the forest. I had brought an old medieval blade I had been given upon arriving in spain in hopes of cutting through the growth. As I neared the Piazza San Marco, I realized that much of the city was underwater. As I began to steer my vessel towards deeper waters, I ran aground. I decided I might as well get off here, grabbed my pack and my blade and set off. Initially the forest seemed dense and impassable, but after a few meters of dense growth I came along a path. It hadn't been hacked out or trampled through, everything just seemed to grow around it. I looked to my left and saw the canal, and looked right and once and gain my nose was filled with that wonderful smell. I began to follow it along a path lined with a multitude of plants. Flowers, fruit, ferns, bushes, trees, vines, carnivorous plants and all other sorts filled my vision. It was like the garden of eden. The path began to twist and turn and soon became dark, moist, and the air around me felt alive. I thought I heard something moving in the trees around me but could not see. As I rounded a corner, I saw a light and began jogging towards it. Halfway to the opening, I felt something grab my ankle and if stumbled and fell. I felt ann sharp pain in my ankle as I heard it snap. A moaned in pain but shut up as I heard heels clicking on the floor. Without seeing anything I received a boot to the head and was knocked out. I woke up with my ankle throbbing and my hands and wrists bound. I was suspended by vines and could not move an inch. I was also naked which concerned me. As I began to regain my composure a voice behind me said

"Finally awake are we?"

I froze. It was a low sensual female voice that instantly captivated me.

As I turned my head to look I again saw the flash of red. It was her hair. "Were you following me in Spain?" I asked warily.

She giggled, "Who me? I haven't left this city in five years. The real question is why a young man such as yourself has brought himself to die?"

"I didn't say anything about dying."

"But you did bring yourself here. I thought I made it clear that no one should come here after those scientists disappeared." I swallowed hard,

"I'm came because... because..."

"Why?" She snapped. " I flinched at the anger in her voice,

"I saw when it first happened, and ever since that day, I haven't been able to sleep because the thought of this place was in my mind."

"So you were the one my spores made their way to. I was wondering if they had failed, but if am presently surprised." I was so confused. I hadn't even seen her face but I was extremely frightened by this woman. I was at her complete mercy and a few moments ago she was about to kill me.

"Who are you?" I asked. She giggled again.

"Some call me Red, others mother nature, but you can call my poison ivy. Actually mistress ivy" and with that she spun me around to face her. I gasped. Before me stood a tall, voluptuous, redhead goddess. She had slightly tanned skin and was clad in a corset made of deep green leaves, tight leggings of a lighter green, and knee high green leather boots with heels. Her lips looked liked like cranberries , juicy and red and luscious. Her eyes were like flaming emeralds and the intensity of her gaze would not allow him to look away. I was speechless, here in front of me, against all odds, a super villain. Before I could formulate a question about how she came to be, she began speaking.

"You're probably confused as to why I am real and what is going to happen to you from now on. I'll tell you this, not all comic books are just stories, and from now on this place place is your life. You see I sent out my spores when I first took this city and my own. I wanted a companion who would sit at my side. But not just anybody would do. I needed someone to break and who better than you? A big, strong, manly man who was willful and independent and given the chance would make me his. You are perfect for this and I am going to enjoy our time together. Whether you do or not depends on how you act. You will address me as mistress at all times, and will not speak out of turn. You will follow my orders without question or there will be punishments. These can range from a light slap," she demonstrated " to castration." I was terrified by how calmly she said it. "You will stay here with me as long as I desire, and your only goals in life are now to please me. If you disagree with any of this and I can quickly remedy that. If you follow my orders willingly and submit to me, then I will make you feel things you have never felt before, and we can be happy. So what's your answer?" She really hadn't left me much of a choice. As she had been speaking I began to notice dead men she had left hanging in her plants. I knew she didn't make idle threats, and if I was stuck here, I might as well be whole. She saw the look look of defeat on my face and smiled.

"What kind of stuff would would would be doing?"

"Oh you'll help take care of some of my more sensitive babies, make my meals, run my baths, and other such nonsense tasks. The main bulk however will be you being my plaything. I have never owned a man before, and therefore this will be an experiment for the both of us. It would be easier if we did it rather than talked so let's get started." She gestured at the vines which moved me onto a bed in another room away from the bodies, which I was thankful for. As she walked in the room she asked "have you ever eaten pussy?"

"No."

"Have you at least fucked?" I averted my eyes and said "no". She grabbed my face and forced me to look into her hypnotically beautiful eyes.

"No what?"

" No mistress ivy." She slapped me and smiled.

"Good. It's not too late for a 19 year old stud such as yourself to learn." And she tore a hole in her leggings to give me access to her pussy. She slowly lowered herself onto my face and commanded me to lick. And lick I did. I started licking timidly at first until I heard her clear her voice. Apparently she did not have time for slow learners and began directing my actions as to where to lick her, how fast or slow, how much pressure, and when to suck instead of lick. I quickly figured out what I was doing and was actually enjoying myself considering the situation. "Lets go ahead and lay down some more ground rules. In addition to mistress, you may call me momma or goddess ivy. Whenever I tell you that I'm thirsty, I want you to fetch me a drink and when you get back, you're going to lick me until I'm satisfied. Understood?"

I mumbled my agreement. I was extremely confused by how willing I was willing to accept her dominance over me. However as her juices came into contact with my tongue, I stopped all thought. She tasted like ambrosia and I needed more. She pressed down harder on my face, cutting off my flow of oxygen. Realizing that she wouldn't move until she climaxed, I began licking like my life depended on it. She still wouldn't budge though. As I teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, I felt all off her muscles clench around my head, and then suddenly she lifted herself, her juices dripping from her moist lips. "Well at least you're a quick learner. Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes mistress Ivy."

"Good, because you'll be doing a lot of it. Now I left you some clothes over in the corner, probably not your style, but too bad. Put them on and meet me outside." As I watched her rise from the bed and sway sensually towards a balcony, I told myself I could overpower her and escape. As if reading my mind, she turned around and pierced me with her beautiful green eyes. "You are mine forever. Make it easy on yourself and just accept it." I turned my head and slid off the bed. Piled on a dresser in the corner were a pair of male dri-fit leggings and a light cotton shirt. I slipped them on and joined her on the balcony. It was evening and the balcony overlooked the lagoon. In the light she looked even more beautiful than before. She turned and asked, "Would you like to see the city?"

"Yes mistress." We proceeded down a set of stairs to the the streets.

"I'm going to tell you generally what I plan to do to you. If you are frightened of any of them, let me know and we'll talk about it." She turned and looked at me with a kindness she had not yet shown me. " I told you of the day-to-day tasks that you will perform, but I did not explain the sexual activities. Everyday until I feel it is unnecessary,you will be milked. I will change how to keep myself entertained."

"Milking mistress?" She smiled,

"Your balls sweetheart. You are going to lose your virginities to me, but not until I've, uh, tempered you," Again I was confused,

"Virginities miss?" She giggled wickedly,

"You essentially belong to me now and that means I'm going to explore your body. I told you I would make you feel things you've never felt before and that includes things going up that cute little ass of yours." I frowned.

"Mistress Ivy, I'm not so sure I'd like that."

"Trust me, you will. Most of the others did before I killed them anyway. You men are so easy to use," she smiled. "So any other questions? No? Well before we start I want you to beg me. While here, you are not allowed to masturbate, is that understood?"

"Yes mistress" I said, telling myself she would never be able to enforce it. She smiled at me knowingly and began to slide her soft, warm hands along the inside of my thigh,

"I will be able to know if you do, no matter where you are, so don't get any ideas." I frowned, why was she so prepared for every possibility? "Since I'm a generous mistress, I won't put a chastity device on you… yet, however, if you break my rules this week, I'm going to lock you up and never let you cum again. Understood?" she emphasized by grabbing my balls at the base and tugging on them.

"Ah- yes mistress."

"Good boy, you are such a fast learner!" She was beaming at me. I felt a little ashamed by how much I liked her approval. Never had I wanted to please someone as much as I did at that moment. "Now lover, what would-" She stopped mid sentence. "Well that eliminates that question." Confused I looked down at her staring at my semi-erect penis. I couldn't explain why, but being around her had a weird effect on me, her voice sounded like the only noise worth listening to, and I turned to water when she touched me. And now that she had noticed, I knew she planned to take full advantage of it. "You're making this too easy babe," she laughed. It was a sweet laugh, and I wanted to hear it every day for the rest of my life. "Well I was going to ask what would get you going, but apparently being around me does the trick." She began stroking her fingertips along the underside of my cock, and it quickly began to stiffen even further. "So instead I think we'll go water some of my babies. Put your clothes back on." She quickly stood and released me from my binds. I quickly slipped the clothes she had given me earlier on, and followed her out into a large open garden. She began to show me how to water and care for each of her plants, all the while torturing me. If she had to bend over, I was made to stand directly behind her. When she showed me how to water with different pots, she would cradle my balls, and slide my rock hard erection in between her firm ass cheeks. It all drove me crazy and she enjoyed tormenting me immensely. When she turned and saw a large wet stain of pre cum, she ordered me to take off my clothes, so I wouldn't ruin them. After we finished, the stars were coming out, and she said she was tired of me for the day, and sent me away. As I walked through the city searching for a nice bed to lay in, I began to think back on the days events. Why was this so easy for her? I wandered for hours struggling with my thoughts. I decided, that I would play her game, for as long as necessary, but I would escape when she dropped her guard. I went to bed, and my dreams were of nothing but my green goddess, my beautiful mistress.

The next few days went much the same, her teasing me all day, never giving me any relief, or asking for pleasure herself. She knew she could out wait me. Eventually on the fifth evening after arriving in Venice, I approached her. "Mistress Ivy?" She looked up from the old worn leather bound book she was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I send you away for the day?"

"Yes mistress but-"

"But you broke my rules. What is so important that you would risk chastity for?"

"I-I'd like to ask-no beg, that you allow me to cum mistress." She lowered her book and crossed her legs. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, and had on a loose grey sweatshirt, and some neon green spandex shorts.

"I didn't know beggars stood over those they were begging from." I hesitated,

"I've never been a huge one for kneeling."

She looked at me casually, " You better learn to like it quick. I know you probably see it as degrading, but I'm the only one you're kneeling to, and I won't abuse the trust you give me when you do." I was surprised at how well she read the situation, and slowly submitted and got to my knees.

"I beg you mistress, please allow me to cum for you."

She was still eyeing me warily, "You haven't broken yet, so why give in? Are you just that eager to finally have a woman touch you, or is it something else?" She stood and walked towards me. I had never really noticed how tall she was until she came before me barefoot. I'm six foot, and she was at least an inch or two taller than me. I began to think back on how tall she must have seemed in her heel, must have been at least a full head over me. When she was directly in front of me, she grabbed my face and forced me to stare in her eyes. It was like she could see my conflicted feelings for her, and as she let go it seemed as if her voice was in my head: _Its fine, just give yourself to her. The sooner the better… _I was stunned, was I private no where? She really seemed to making good on her promise of making me hers forever. She let me go and stalked back the large beg like flower she had been reclining on. She leaned back and gestured for me to join her.

I started, then stopped. I rebellious question had occurred to me. "Mistress?"

She raised an eyebrow and seductively replied, "Yes lover?"

"Not that I would try, but hypothetically speaking, what would stop me from overpowering you, if you didn't have your plants?"

She smiled and giggled, "Would you like to try? I promise that if you can overpower me here and now, I will let you leave this place. I won't use my vines or anything other than my body. Do we have a deal?"

I grinned, "Yes mistress." She had fucked up, and I was going to make the most of my chance. She stood and began to stretch her shoulders, and winked at me. I ran at her, determined to beat her quickly. As I neared her I lowered myself and wrapped her up in a football tackle. As I landed on top of her, I saw her looking at me with those piercing green eyes, and knew something was wrong. With a quick twist of her hips she had reversed our positions. I was shocked, I was an in shape guy, not the strongest in the world, but there was no reason this woman who weighed no more than 120lb should have been able to do that. I shoved her off and scrambled to my feet. She smiled a wicked smile that sent a shiver up my spine. She began jogging towards me and I lowered myself into a boxing stance. I waited till the last possible moment to swing, but somehow she avoided it. Her sidestep carried her shoulder into me which would have knocked me off of my feet, had she not grabbed my waistband. Still smiling that wicked smile, she slowly brought me to her face. She rested a hand on my cheek, and before I could register what was happening I was back on the ground with her knee in my throat.

"Do you still feel like you can overpower me?" I shook my head holding back fear and anger. "Good. I haven't forgotten that you begged me for release earlier, but I don't think that I should just reward you. You challenged my dominance, and that's not going to work. I am going to have to punish you." I swallowed hard. She removed her knee from my throat, knelt down, and picked me up like I was no more than a child. She carried me to the bed and sat me in her lap. "I think that a spanking should do, wouldn't you agree?" I looked away from her, refusing to ask for punishment. She slapped me hard and made me look at her. "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Yes mistress," I mumbled. She smirked and made a gesture towards her vines, which began to slither towards the darkness. "When I'm punishing you, address me as momma or mommy."

"Yes momma." She purred, "Good boy. Momma's gonna take care of you. Stand up and drop your pants." I stood and removed my pants and freed them from my ankles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her vine returning with what appeared to be a leather bound, wooden paddle. I turned to face her and she giggled at the fear that was obvious in my eyes. "Lean over on your belly across my lap. Scoot up a little." She maneuvered me so my hands and feet were touching the ground on either side of her feet and positioned my cock in between her thighs. Her warm, silky smooth skin encouraged an erection. Ivy began to scoot my penis closer towards her pussy covered in tight spandex shorts, not unlike a volleyball players, all the while stiffening my cock. She stopped when I was close enough to feel the heat coming off of her pussy, and commanded "Ass up." I complied, and as my penis began to rub against her thighs, she tightened her legs and trapped the head of my dick. She brought the paddle down fast and hard, and forced me to cry out. Pain met pleasure as my cock was thrust back down between her soft, smooth, and yet muscular thighs. "Get that ass back up baby," she commanded, and my movement brought more pleasure. She brought the paddle down again, harder this time forcing me to cry out yet again. She increased our pace smacking my ass harder and harder, and forcing me up quicker and quicker. It went on for minutes until my ass was a sore red mess, and the pressure building at the base of my cock was unbearable. She removed my cock from its prison of her thighs and told me to stand up. She moved towards the back of the flower and rested her head on a pillow-like petal. "Come to momma," she said in her hypnotically seductive voice, and I crawled over the bed to join her. "I've thought of a nice way to deter you from ever doing something like that again. Would you still like to cum for me?"

"Yes momma." She smiled, "Every time you are punished, the only way I will forgive you and give you release is if you eat your cum.

I started "Thats-", "Disgusting?" she interrupted. "You are being punished, so unless you want to go through this routine every day, I suggest you listen. I'll even let you lick it off my tits." I almost said no, but the thought of getting to lick her breasts, even if they were covered in my cum, reminded me of the intense pressure at the base of my cock.

"Fine," I grumbled. She grabbed my balls, rolled my left one in between her forefinger and thumb, and squeezed, prompting a pained moan from me. "Ahh- I'll eat my cum off your tits mommy."

She reduced the pressure and purred, "Good boy." She laid on her back and moved me so I was kneeling next to her chest. She pointed my cock towards her breast and began slowly stroking it with her right hand, while she cupped and fondled my balls with her left. She reached behind her with her left hand, and grabbed a blue flower that promptly secreted a blue liquid. She rubbed it all over my crotch, and it began to tingle in a warm way. She looked up into my face and began to pump faster, adding a twist when she reached the head of my cock. Her warm hands, combined with the liquid had me at a loss for words. It felt better than anything I had ever known before. "You're such a good boy, cumming for mommy like this. Every time you do it, you become mine a little bit more. I've already had you begging for it, and you can't even seem to speak at the moment." At this I pulled my head back and moaned, long and loud. I was enthralled by the control she had over me. "But I can promise you so much more. This is just a fraction of the pleasure I can give you. You just have to submit to me. I want to hear you say it." I was struggling to find my voice. "Tell me you submit to me. Tell me you are mine forever." Her hand picked up speed and some how I managed,

"I'm yours momma. I ah- I'll do anything you want me to forever!" She removed her hand from my face and forced me to look into her eyes.

"Then cum for me baby. Cum for momma." Like her words were a key that unlocked the pressure, I came. I came harder than I ever had in my life. Long , thick creamy ropes shot all over Ivy's large, perfectly round and perky, perfectly soft and firm breasts. She continued to stroke my cock forcing more and more cum from my balls. "Thats it baby, cum all over momma's tits." She moved her hand to my head, and I tried to pull away. "Sensitive?" she asked.

I nodded weakly. She smiled that wicked smile again, and took my semi-erect penis in her mouth. I moaned and tried to pull away, but she grabbed me by the ass and quickly bobbed her head back and forth. I was quickly erect again, and felt my balls began to stir. She let my dick pop out of her mouth like a lollipop. "Are you going to cum again for me?"

"Yes momma,"I gasped, and with that she took my whole seven inches down her throat without gagging. The tip of her tongue tickling the base of my balls, her warm saliva all around my shaft, and her throat muscles massaging my head, was too much for me. She felt my balls tighten up, and released me from her mouth, only to begin stroking my cock back on her tits. The second orgasm was even better than the first, and she added a little to the pool of warm cum between her breasts. "Time to hold up your end of the bargain babe. But since you made such a big mess, I'll be nice and help you clean up." She grabbed my arm and lowered me to her tits. I looked up at her and hesitated, but she grabbed the back of my head and squashed my face into her cum covered tits. Obediently, I began to lick, and thankfully after every 5 or so, she would bring my lips to hers and kiss me deeply, taking the cum from my mouth, breaking off the kiss, savoring my salty seed, and then swallowed it. After I was done she stroked my hair, and asked, "How'd it taste?"

"Salty and kinda gross."

She giggled, "Well at least you learned your lesson. But you did a good job, keep it up, and you might just make me happy." I looked up at her and she had her eyes closed. She seemed to glow in the starlight.

"Mistress Ivy?"

She answered without opening her eyes, "Yes lover?" "I… I think I only want to make you happy." She looked at me as she never had before, but I could not tell what she was thinking. She drew me up close to her and lightly kissed my lips before she told me to turn around. She wrapped her arms around me, and I fell asleep, feeling safe and content in her arms.


End file.
